


Write Me A Love Song

by slothosauruss



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alec plays guitar, Cute, M/M, Malec, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothosauruss/pseuds/slothosauruss
Summary: Magnus wants to learn the guitar and Alec is a guitar teacher





	1. Chapter 1

“Magnus!” Clary screamed as she rushed into Magnus’ shop.

“Biscuit, its early, at least wait until the afternoon to scream at me.” Magnus grumbled from the counter.

“Sorry.” Clary apologised walking up to the till where Magnus was. “I have something for you.”

Magnus, who was initially half asleep and his head rested on the counter instantly perked up at the thought.

“You’ve perked my interest, go on.”

Clary laughed at Magnus’ intrigued look, “Well you know you bought that guitar a few years back and you’ve been trying to teach yourself but have been failing to do so,”

Magnus rolled his eyes but nodded.

“Well my friend Izzy, you have met her before, her 3 brothers own a music shop and the eldest brother teaches guitar.”

“Isn’t Izzy the one Sean has had a crush on since forever.”

Clary smiled at the mention of her friend, even if it wasn’t his actual name. Before clary could reply, Magnus’ eyes widened and a smirk formed on his face.

“And isn’t one of Isabelle’s brothers the blonde pouty one who you always talk about.”

Clary’s blush was almost instant and it turned even redder than a tomato. 

“If you are talking about Jace, he is not the one who will teach you guitar, he teaches piano.”

Magnus started laughing crazily to himself.

“what?” Clary asked confused.

Magnus had to wait for a while until he calmed down even then he was still laughing.

“Sorry biscuit, I was just thinking about how I always pictured Jace as a burly manly man when you talked to him but realistically he’s a weirdo who plays piano.” Magnus started laughing so hard he was punching the table.

Clary hit Magnus on the arm and started walking out of the shop. “Fine Magnus I won’t help you. Keep trying to learn guitar on you own.”

“No Clary… Clary come back, im sorry, I wont make fun of your taste in men again.”

Clary stopped as she got to the door and paused. She turned around and walked back to Magnus who wasn’t laughing anymore.

“So you told Isabelle about how ive wanted to learn guitar…” Magnus said waiting for Clary to carry on. 

“So I talked to Izzy and she said that she remembered you from one of your parties a few months back and said she’d help you. She was going to talk to her brother tonight and I gave her your number so she could get back to you.”

Magnus’ smile widened and went to the other side of the counter so he could hug Clary.

“Thank you biscuit, maybe by the end of this year I will finally be able to master the guitar.” 

Clary laughed and was about to reply when they both heard a chime from the door showing that someone just walked in to the shop.

 

“I better get going, you’ve got customers.” Clary winked and before Magnus could reply she was already out of the shop. 

Magnus smiled to himself and waited for the customers to come to the till

 

___________________

 

“Hello Big Brother.” Izzy sang as she walked into Alec’s studio.

“I have another person coming in for a lesson in 30 minutes, whatever you came in for this better be quick.” Alec grumbled too interested in tuning his guitar to even look who it was.

“Wow. Someones grumpy today.”

Alec’s expression softened at the sound of his sister and looked up at her tiredly. “Sorry, its been a very long and busy day.” 

“Yeah, the man in the front at reception said, whats his name?”

Izzy thought she saw a ghost of a smile and a light blush on Alec’s face.

“His name is Joshua.” Alec said it with a dreamy sigh and that when Izzy got it.

“Hermano, did you hire him just because he’s attractive as hell.” Izzy asked amused and when Alec actually did blush this time, Izzy got the answer she wanted.

“I am sorry that i’m in this studio all day and I need a little bit of eye candy!”

Izzy started giggling so much she had to lean against the wall. Alec looked at her in distress.

“How long has it been since you’ve got laid big brother?”

“Too long.” Alec muttered to himself.

“Anyway, I actually came in here for a reason, not talking about how sexually frustrated you are.” 

Alec huffed out a laugh and put his guitar on a separate stand and looked back at Izzy showing her he had his full attention.

“Well you know my friend Clary?”

Alec grimaced, “That ginger one that looks like a carrot and the one who Jace is obsessed with?”

“Yep thats the one.”

“Right go one.” Alec said raising his eyebrow.

“Her friend Magnus, i’ve mentioned him before: very glittery and bisexual? Well he got a guitar a couple of years back and has been trying to teach himself but has failed, so I told Clary I would talk to you about fitting him in to your busy schedule, if you have time that is.”

“You do realise i’m very busy, and I have a waiting list right?”

Izzy rolled her eyes at her brothers grumpy tone. 

“come on Big Brother, im sure you have a space to fit him in. At least do the first session where you “get to know your client” and then if you have no time, or you dont want to teach him for some reason then dont do it, but at least try… for me.” Izzy pouted giving her best sad puppy expression. 

Alec rubbed his eyes and groaned loudly. “Ok fine I will do it! I have a space free on Friday tell him to come at 4:30, dont make me regret this.” 

Izzy practically screamed and flung herself on Alec, “Thank you Alec! He is so much fun you wont regret it!”

She hugged him tightly and then said her goodbyes. Before she left, she turned around and Alec watched a sly smile from on her face. 

“I think you will like him, hes very attractive and… experienced.” Izzy giggled and ran away before Alec could do anything. He groaned once again and banged his head on the desk. 

 

___________________

 

Magnus had just got home and cuddled with his cat, Chairman Meow when his phone started to ring.

He grumbled and fished his phone out of his pocket to see a number that hasn’t been saved to his phone. He frowned but accepted the call anyway.

“Hello?” 

“Hey Magnus, it’s Isabelle Lightwood. Ive met you once at your club?” A woman sang on the other line.

“Yes! I remember you. Clary told me you would call.”

“Yes! Well I talked to my brother and he says he can fit you in on Friday, at 4:30 does that work for you?” 

Magnus walked over to his diary and checked what he was doing on Friday. Luckily he had a day off that day but was meant to see Catarina and Ragnor. He could cancel, he sees them a lot anyway.

“Yes I have a day off that day so that will be perfect!” Magnus smiled even though Izzy couldn’t see it.

“Thats great, I will let Alec know! Don’t bring you guitar to the first session, Alec does this thing where he gets to know his student. don’t worry its a free session, Alec just likes to get to know everyone a bit more and find out what kind of music he does with you.”

Magnus’ smile grew even wider from the thought. Alec seemed like a sweet man.

“That is lovely, thank you Isabelle, I will be there on Friday.”

“Thats great! I will let Alec know! And by the way, my brother, hes a bit of a grump but he really is a giant teddy bear once you get to know him.” Izzy said almost nervously.

“Thank you for the heads up Isabelle,” Magnus laughed while stroking Chairman MEow, “have a nice evening Isabelle.” Magnus said and was about to hang up but izzy carried carried on speaking.

“Magnus. Before you leave, would you like to go out for coffee, to catch up, its been a while since we spoke last, even then we only spoke for about 20 minutes.”

“I would love to Izzy, I will message you a day im free.” 

They both said their goodbyes and when Magnus hung up he smiled brightly to himself and cuddled with Chairman Meow until he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec Meet....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you wanna live tweet feel free to use the hashtag #WriteMeALoveSonCh2. but you dont have to of course

By the time it got to Friday, Magnus had become very excited, or was it nervousness? _No_ , Magnus Bane never got nervous. What was there to be nervous about? Exactly, he wasn’t even learning guitar today.

He had spent the morning messaging Izzy, planning where to go for coffee. They decided that straight after Magnus’ lesson that wasn’t really a lesson they would go for coffee considering the session only lasted half an hour. They had decided on java jones which was only around the corner from the music shop.

He left his house at 4, saying goodbye to Chairman Meow. It took him 10 minutes to drive to, Izzy had told him that the building was very hard to miss as it had musical instruments everywhere.

It turns out the music shop was called THE LIGHTWOOD’S INSTITUTE. No wonder Izzy hadn’t mentioned the name, it sounded like a place a cult would go for their meetings.

As he walked into the shop, the door jingled, much like his shop did, and was surrounded by musical instruments. Guitars weren’t the only instrument that filled the room, it was also filled with: pianos, drums, violins, Banjos, flutes, Clarinets, ukuleles and even microphones. The shop was massive and not to mention filled with all kinds of people that were looking at all the instruments; some people were even lightly playing different tunes on some of the instruments.

At the back of the room, there was a long desk labelled “RECEPTION” and a man stood behind it looking quite frightened. He was quite small and had red curly hair and even if Magnus was quite far away, he was quite well dressed and looked absaloutly adorable hunched over the desk.

Magnus assumed that was where he needed to go to check in, or something. He wasn’t even pretending like he knew what he was doing, Izzy literally didn’t tell him anything. Well, he didn’t ask, but he didn’t think it would basically be a maze here.

He weaved in and out of the people in the shop and walked up to the red head who smiled at him endearingly.

“Hello, it seems that i’m quite lost, im here for a guitar lesson?”

The other man chuckled a little laugh, “Yeah, that normally happens the first time someone comes here. Whats your name?”

“Magnus. Magnus Bane.”

The receptionist smiled and turned to his computer and clicked on it a couple of times before turning back to Magnus.

“Follow me.” The man said and walked out of the counter, Magnus following him. The man lead him upstairs and instead of one big room filled with instruments, there was a waiting room that was filled with couches and a tv, and some people who were waiting, and a corridor that lead to multiple rooms, that Magnus assumed were the music rooms.

“If you wait here, Alec will come and get you in a minute.” The man smiled and walked away.

Magnus sat himself next to a woman who had an afro and was wearing a “rock solid panda” t-shirt and seemed like she had a cello. Hold on a second, wasn’t rock solid panda Simon’s band. Huh, small world.

Just as he was about to ask the lady about her t-shirt, a tall attractive man trudged out of the corridor and looked around. Magnus looked properly at the man, he was very tall, very attractive, had beautiful hazel eyes. And even though he had not a very good fashion sense, and had unbrushed hair, Magnus weirdly thought he looked good like that.

The man looked around, nervously chewing his lip. He made eye contact with the woman who sat next to him and smiled. Even if it wasn’t a proper smile, Magnus thought he looked beautiful.

“Magnus?” The man said looking around.

And Magnus didn’t even notice at first because he was too enraptured in the mans voice. And then he got back to reality and oh. _That_ was his guitar teacher. God he was so screwed. He needed to remember to thank Clary later.

“That’s me.” Magnus said standing up.

Alec stared at him with wide eyes. Magnus watched the man blatantly check Magnus out. Or was he? This man, made Magnus’ gaydar go nuts and he didn’t know why.

Alec cleared his throat, “This way please.” And turns around.

Magnus followed the man smirking, while not even hiding to stare at the mans bum. He had a good bum, he will give him that. He obviously worked out.

The men passed a few rooms before going into one of them that was filled with all different types of guitars. Magnus ignored that for a minute.

“The Lightwood’s really do have such good looks.” Magnus flirted.

“Have a seat.” Alec ignored Magnus but the other man didn’t miss the blush that formed on the man.

The two men stared at each other for a moment.

Magnus laughed, “Are you going to say something or are we just going to stare at each other for half an hour.

Alec coughed and there was now definitely a blush on his face. “Sorry, I haven’t introduced myself. Im Alec.”

Alec extended his hand which Magnus gracefully took. Magnus kept his hand in Alec’s for longer than necessary but nobody needed to know that.

“Im Magnus, you might have to explain to me what going on. I need to make sure I am not part of a cult.”

Magnus laughed at his joke but Alec just looked confused and tilted his head in the cutest way possible.

“Didn’t my sister tell you anything?”

Magnus. laughed, “All Isabelle told me was that to come her at 4:30 and not to bring my guitar because you get to know me? Or something. All I know is that a red headed man lead me up here.”

Alec huffed. “i guarantee you, this isn’t a cult.” He laughed weakly, “you didn’t need to bring your guitar because this session is free and I basically do get to know you. I do it with all my patients: see what they are like as a person; find out what kind of music they like and then I have a little more understanding about you and how I should teach you, and what music we do together. Do you have any more questions?”

“Oh I have many, but first, ive noticed you have 8 different types of guitars hanging on your wall and in the middle theres just a hook with nothing. Its been bothering me since i’ve walked in here.”

Alec chuckled to himself and stood up pointing to the guitars. “Acoustic guitar.” He pointed to the next one, “Electric Guitar.” “Bass guitar.”

And then he pointed to the empty hook. “air guitar.”

Magnus started laughing, “Thats so… Cheesy.”

Alec shrugged, “What can I say? I saw the opportunity and I took it.”

“Can you play all of these?”

A look of proudness waved over the man, “I sure can. I still haven’t mastered the resonator, but I will get there. The acoustic is my favourite, I have 3 of them.”

Magnus looked almost shocked but he couldn’t help but admire him.

“What kind of guitar do you have?” Alec asked.

“Aaaah….” he cringed. “someone got it for me, its the one that singers use, the pathetic ones like Taylor Swift?”

“You have an acoustic then.” Alec laughed.

“do you only teach guitar?” Magnus actually found himself wanting to know the answer.

“Mainly yes. I play other instruments but guitar is my main one. My brother Max, teaches drums and my adopted brother Jace teaches the piano. Ive hired other people to teach stuff like the violin, clarinet, cellos. We have a singing teacher but I sometimes do that too.

“you give people singing lessons too?” Magnus said shocked. This man could do everything.

“Yep! Along with piano, drums, trombone lessons.” Alec smiled to himself before leaning closer, “I even teach Violin.”

Magnus started laughing hysterically, “ _You_ play Violin.”

Alec shrugged once more, “I was 8 and my mother dragged me to these lessons and I actually enjoyed it.”

Magnus could see a hint of angriness and sadness in the man’s eye.

“Anyway enough about me. Why did your friend buy you a guitar when you know nothing about them?” Alec swivelled on his chair picking up one of his guitars and looking to Magnus.

“Well, my friend Ragnor, he has an old ukulele and im always playing it and he got so annoyed he brought me a guitar, which I know I dont know much about this type of thing, but ukuleles are completely different to guitars. But sucks to be him, ive always wanted to learn guitar, its very… romantic.” Magnus smirked staring cryptically at Alec.

Alec shuffled uncomfortably in his seat but didn’t look away from Magnus.

Alec cleared his throat. “Anyway what kind of music do you like? After I teach chords I can teach you how to play different songs you like.”

Magnus thought for a moment. “Uh, well I listen to everything basically.” He shrugged.

“Cool. You gave me a lot to work with.”

They both laugh. “I am sorry. Teach me anything I dont care.”

“You are going to wish you hadn’t have said that.” Alec said playfully.

Alec checked his watch and frowned, “It seems like we are out of time, when do you want to do the next session?”

“I have every Friday so that’ll be good. But it seems you are busy, so just name a time and I can get it off.”

Alec swivelled on his chair and went over to his Mac and checked his timetable.

“i have a free space in the morning next Friday. How about 10am?” Alec asked still staring at the screen.

“That is very early, but I will do it. For you.” Magnus winked.

“And…and make sure to bring your guitar.” Alec stuttered.

“No, darling, im going to show up to my guitar lesson without a guitar.”

Alec rolled his eyes and then looked nervously at Magnus.

“Can I also have your phone number. So I can text you if anything changes of course.”

“Of course,” Magnus winked. “Give me your phone.”

Magnus put his phone number into Alec’s phone and saved his number with the heart eyes emoji.

“Text me.” Magnus smirked and got up and walked out. Before he got to the door he turned around smiling innocently at Alec.

“You have an amazing ass by the way.” Magnus winked and walked out.

  
___________________

  
“So how was it?” Izzy said as soon as Magnus sat down.

  
“I have so many questions. Like how has Alec learnt to play all those instruments? How is he so attractive? Is he gay? All of your brothers work there, so that makes it a family business but why aren’t you working there? Why did he make this business?” Magnus exasperated.

Izzy laughed into her cup of coffee. “I wont answer all these questions because Alec will answer them eventually. Firstly I didn’t go into that business with my brothers because I never could play any instrument and I never had any interest doing so. Im a biologist. Secondly all of us, especially Alec, we don’t get along with our parents. We all moved out when we turned 18. So Alec ran away first, then 2 years later it was me and then 5 years after that Max left. We all moved in together, and its still that way now. its a bit cramped but we love living together. Alec, Jace and Max all bonded over music, it always calmed them down, especially Alec. So when Alec moved away he built the music shop and hired Jace, Max and a couple of his friends. So Alec is basically their boss and the owner of the whole thing but Jace and Max do help out. He understood when I turned down his offer. Hes really proud of how successful it is down there, it keeps him going.”

Magnus listened intently to what Izzy was saying. For the second time that day he felt admiration for Alec.

“Why do you not get on with your parents.” Magnus said and then immediately regretted it, however Izzy didn’t seem fazed.

“It’s a long complicated story. It is also more of Alec’s story to tell.”

Magnus nodded and the two ordered food and sat inside Java Jones talking and sharing stories until they both had nothing else left to say. They planned to meet up again with Clary, this time, they just needed to sort it out.

___________________

“Come on! You cannot tell me that you don’t find Megan Fox at least a tiny bit attractive!” Max screamed.

When Alec got home from work, no one was home but Max, who had been watching transformers . Alec had decided to join him not knowing how passionate his little brother was about Megan Fox.

“Nah, she’s too… curvy? If she was more like Shia leBeouf then I would consider.”

“Hasn’t he turned into a druggie now and grown a weird beard?”

“What can I say? I like beards. Even goatees.” And then Alec’s mind wandered to a certain glittery man, who coincidentally had a goatee. Alec mentally hit himself. He had been thinking about Magnus since his session and couldn’t stop.

“Estoy en casa!” Izzy sung as she ent reed the house.

“Aha! Izzy, we need your bisexual opinion!” Max shouted.

“What do you need?” Izzy smiled as she popped her head into MAx’s room.

“Megan Fox or Shia LeBeouf?”

“Megan Fox, definitely, how is that even a question?”

“Hah 2 against on. And Jace will agree, he is as straight as they come.”

Alec poked his tongue out at Max and the two of them started to wrestle each other.

“Speaking of Bisexuals, how was Magnus?”

“Which one was that again?” Alec tried to say cooly.

“dont pretend you do not know who im talking about.”

“What do you want me to say Izzy?” Alec grumbled still trying to watch tv

“Jeez Alec, all I asked was how was Magnus?”

“I don’t know, you tell me, you went to lunch with him?”

“Hmm well he told me you have a good bum. He also asked if you were gay.”

Alec just ignored Izzy and carried on watching the Tv with Max.

“He seems interested in you Alec.”

“He seems interested in you Alec.” Max mimicked and Alec laughed.

“Fine. You two be grumpy dorks and watch your film.” Izzy huffed and stomped.

“So who is Magnus.” Max teased and Alec threw a pillow at him

  
___________________

  
“So Chairman what shall we watch tonight?” He asked the feline who was perched on his lap.

“RuPaul’s drag race it is.”

15 minutes into the episode his phone buzzed and when he checked his phone, a smile was instantly brought to his face.

 

  
**_2 Messages from Unknown number._ **

_Just to confirm, your next lesson is next week at 10 am._

_This is Alec by the way._

**_To Alec:_ **

_I knew it was you darling don’t worry. I don’t think I could forget about you either ;)_

**_From Alec:_ **

_See you next week Magnus…_

  
**_To Alec:_ **

_I wont miss it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another update already?!? don't get used to this lads
> 
> follow me on twitter: @cryingovermalec?
> 
> how about the latest ep of sh tho amirite?
> 
> thanks for reading my story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Guitar Lesson!
> 
> and a phone call?

The next Friday, Alec wakes up at 7am, eats breakfast and drives him, Jace and Max to work and are there by 9 am to open the shop. Josh is already waiting outside the shop with 4 coffees.

“I think I love you.” Jace said jokingly as he happily took the coffee.

“Why are you here so early anyway?” Alec asked as he opened the door.

“I was already out early and there was no point going out.”

The four men sat in the shop for about half an hour until the usual customers came in.

“I am working in the shop today , you two can head upstairs.” Max smiled.

Jace and Alec nodded and rushed upstairs and before going into their rooms which were opposite each other Alec turned to Jace

“When is your first student coming?”

“he should be coming right about now but hes always late. Ill wait inside for him, but you my friend have your boyfriend soon, you gotta get ready man.” Jace wiggled his eyebrows

Before Alec could throw something at him, like a guitar or any big instrument that was around, Jace had already shut the door and considering all the rooms were sound proof he could swear all he wanted at Jace.

Alec got his favourite guitar off the wall and played random pieces of music until it turned 10. Before he went to get Magnus he had to take a long and deep breath. He had to calm down, he had only met the man once and was already getting excited thinking about seeing this man again. It was stupid.

Before he knew what he was doing, he was already walking out too the waiting area. There were a couple of regulars waiting, and over at the back sat Magnus bane. He was casually inspecting his guitar and Alec almost cringed at the way the man was holding the guitar. Alec also didn’t ignore the fact that Magnus looked very tired but still looked more beautiful as ever. Alec quickly got that thought off his head.

“Magnus. Come in.” Alec breathed and turned around before he even knew if I Magnus was following or not. He turned around to check if the other man was there and sure enough Magnus was following not too far behind and was blatantly staring at Alec’s butt.

“Oh don't mind me, i’m just enjoying the view.”

Alec rolled his eyes before stomping into his room.

“I am only joking Alexander, don’t go all grumpy on me.” Magnus teased sitting on one of the chairs.

Alec ignored him once again and started to tune his guitar.

“Do you know how to tune a guitar?”

“Alexander, I dont even know the parts of a guitar.”

“We really do have to go from the beginning.” Alec whispered to himself.

“Okay, before I tell you the parts of a guitar, lesson one is to tune your guitar. Heres my phone, theres an app to tune guitars and it tells you everything you need to know.”

Alec watched as the other man hesitantly took the phone and tried, but failed, to tune his guitar.

Every 10 seconds Magnus kept looking up hoping that Alec would help him but he would just stare back at him blankly.

“Are you going to help me or not?”

“No, you need to figure this out yourself. If it takes you the full 30 mins then cool, at least you learnt _something_.”

Magnus’ narrowed his eyes and pouted at Alec.

“You literally don’t know anything about guitar, I class it as a win if you learn one thing.”

“is that really worth the money for each session though? which by the way you never told me how each lesson costs.”

Alec mentally swore at himself. Of course he forgot to tell Magnus the most important thing.

“$30 for half an hour. Sorry if thats tis much.”

“no its fine, money isn’t really a problem, I just wanted to know.” Magnus said and went back to his guitar and started to try and work out how tune it.

Soon after Magnus realised what the notches were at the top of the guitar and started to turn it the ways the app told him to. Alec tried not to concentrate on the way that Magnus’ tongue poked out when he started to concentrate and the happy little cheer he did when he finally worked out a simple thing.

“Great. That only took… 15 minutes.”

“I did it though!” Magnus said excitedly.

“Yeah you did.” And Alec couldn’t help but feel slightly proud of him.

“Ok now lets try and teach you a chord-“

Alec got interrupted by Magnus making a very loud groan.

“What was that for?” Alec said trying to sound annoyed but Magnus could tell their was a hint of humour somewhere.

“Do we _have_ to do anymore guitar today?” Magnus moaned and Alec had to force himself to not stare at his pout.

“That is literally the whole point of these lessons.”

“Aha! But you said at “least I learnt something”” Magnus replied mimicking Alec.

“But that was what I said when I thought it would take you the whole time, its only been half the time!” Alec tried.

“I am not being funny, its going to take me longer than 15 minutes to do a chord. So lets just… talk for 15 minutes.” Magnus smirked.

And Alec couldn’t bring himself to say no to Magnus. Instead he just gave Magnus a death stare. Magnus laughed and looked mischievously Alec.

“So Alexander, are you dating anyone?”

“I am not answering that.”

“So you are single.” Magnus smiled.

All Magnus needed to figure out was if Alec was gay or not. Normally, Magnus could easily tell if someone was gay or not but for some reason he couldn’t read Alec much.

Magnus looked around the room for any signs. He didn’t come across anything until he saw one of the guitars on the wall with a rainbow striped strap attached to it. Magnus instantly smiled to himself.

“I like your strap.” Magnus said pointing to the guitar.

He watched Alec follow his gaze to the guitar and the man couldn’t help but smile.

There was no point hiding himself from Magnus.

“I guess you figured me out.” Alec smiled warmly and shrugged adorably.

“Well I mean I guess you could just like rainbows, but im guessing by what you are wearing you don’t wear a lot of colour.”

“When I came out to my sister, she bought me that strap. That was my first ever guitar.”

“So… you are gay.” Magnus winked.

Alec laughed and rolled his eyes, “you are insufferable.”

Magnus gave him a charming smile.

“I also don’t date students.”

“I guess you have never had a student as hot and sexy as me.” Magnus smirked.

“Ive also never had a student who is this clueless about guitars.” Alec countered with a raised eyebrow.

Magnus just stared at him with wide eyes.

“What? Is it too early for comebacks?” Alec carried on, mocking

“You are _mean_ , Alexander.” Magnus said clutching onto his chest.

Alec just smiled innocently at Magnus and shrugged.

“I have a another question,” Magnus smirked, “do you spit or swallow?”

Alec started choking on his coffee. A lot.

“Awh. Im only joking Alexander.” Magnus cooed patting his shoulder. Was it a coincidence that Alec had stopped coughing as soon as Magnus touched him, who knows.

“I think we should stop this lesson before you ask me to have sex with you.”

“Would that be such a bad thing. You seem quite sexually frustrated darling.” Magnus challenged.

“Ohmygod. Bye Magnus!” Alec breathlessly got up and opened the door.

Magnus laughed maniacally and oh _god_ how Alec wanted him to stop.

Magnus winked at him and patted his neck before leaving. Alec slammed the door, leaning against it and slid onto the floor. Magnus is going to be the death of him.

_______________________

  
Magnus was having a slow day. He got into work at 1pm, his employees opening for him, and only 3 customers had come in an hour. It was good though, it gave Magnus time to think about what happened during his guitar lesson yesterday.

Yes, Magnus may have a _teensy_ crush on Alec but I mean who wouldn’t? Honestly how was Alec single? He was: funny, attractive, sexy, sarcastic and a virtuoso. Magnus wouldn’t admit this but he was always a sucker for people who had brilliant musical abilities. What? They were good with their fingers.

During his daydreaming Magnus had noticed two familiar figures standing outside his shop. When Magnus looked closer he realised it was non other than Izzy and Alec. Izzy seemed to be giving some sort of pep talk while Alec was looking down. And even though he was much taller than his younger sister, Magnus thought he looked quite small and hunched over.

And then he saw the two of them heading for the door of the shop and he quickly busied himself at the counter.

When he heard the door jingle, he looked up with a wide grin.

“Well if it isn’t my two favourite Lightwood’s?”

“We are the only Lightwood’s you know.” Alec grumbled and Magnus just pretended to ignore it

“Anyway what brings you both here?”

“It’s Max’s birthday coming up and he likes his clothes. And I know you have some great stuff in here.” Izzy said walking up to Magnus.

Magnus gave her a proud smile. “Thank you Isabelle. Feel free to look around, I will be here.”

Magnus watch Izzy drag a moaning Alec to the male clothing section. And Magnus being the nosy person he was couldn’t help watch the siblings interact. He also had nothing better to do than listen to their converstation. He _knows_ he shouldn’t but hell, he can’t help it.

“Why did I have to come Izzy, you know full well that I have already bought his present? Tickets to comic con, remember that?”

“ _Oh!_ So you didn’t want to come and see Magnus.”

“I didn’t know he worked here! You just brought me along and I didn’t give me a choice!” Alec shouted in a whisper. Magnus frowned and smiled to the new customer who had just walked in.

“You didn’t deny wanting to see Magnus though.” Izzy smirked.

“Shut up Izzy.”

Izzy laughed but shut up after that.

The two, after a while, found a couple of nice shirts for Max and payed. The three chatted for a bit, Magnus flirting with Alec mainly and Izzy smiling at both of them. The siblings walked out of the store and Magnus _definitely_ didn’t stare at Alec’s perfect butt.

  
___________________

  
Alec had been fiddling with his phone for about 45 minutes now and it was getting boring. Alec had wanted to call Magnus, and yes he knew it was stupid but he couldn’t get Magnus out of his mind. He tried thinking of excuses but he wasn’t very good at conversation anyway. He could ask Izzy or Jace or even Max but they would just make fun of him. He could also ring Luke, his closest friend, he was good in this department.

Alec groaned for about the 5th time that night and flopped back onto his bed.

And then all of a sudden his phone started to ring and are enough it was Magnus calling him. What are the chances?

“Magnus?”

“Alexander.” The soothing, soft voice that Alec loves replied.

“what do you need?”

And then there was silence. No one answered and if it wasn’t for the weirdly shaky voice on the end of the line Alec would’ve been hung up.

“Magnus?”

“sorry I don’t have much service here.”

“Where are you?”

“At my friends. They are all drunk and I thought ‘hey! You know who wont be drunk? Alec.”

Alec laughed, “how do you know I dont drink.”

“You sister tells me _a lot_ about you.”

“Oh really?” Alec smiled not bringing himself to feel angry at his sister.

“Yes. She tells me how you have this massive crush on me and you have a massive d-“

“Ok, let me stop you right there.”

“You buzzkill.”

“Did you call up for just a chat?” Alec asked changing the subject.

“I wanted to see how you were doing?”

That is not what Alec was suspecting.

“How am I doing?”

“Yes how are you from carrying around the huge ass all day.”

“You have a weird thing about my butt. Do I need a restraining order.”

Magnus gasped dramatically, “you would _never_ do that.”

“Dont test me.”

“Alexander, its ok, I was just complimenting you.”

“Are you finished?”

“You never answered my questions.”

“Are you serious?”

“Deadly.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “Yes. Magnus, I am fine.”

“Brilliant. Thank you, that was all I needed”

“Bye Magnus”

“Bye sayang.”

  
Okay maybe Alec would’ve made up a better excuse for talking to someone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading 
> 
> as always tweet me : @cryingovermalec


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip anyone?
> 
> oh and pandemonium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry this took me much longer than I hoped to write. I hadn't been in the mood to write but I made myself write it for today because I promised updates will be every week

A couple of months later, Magnus had started to get the hang of the guitar. He knew 3 chords (E, A and D) and Alec was teaching him how to put that into a rhythm. Obviously they would’ve got a lot more done if Magnus always stopped and refused to learn anymore.

Magnus had even become one of the regulars; he had made friends, including that girl with the Afro from the first time, Maia, who turns out to be dating Shaun and was one of Alec’s best friends. Everyone knew him by name in the shop, and Magnus had finally met the other two Lightwoods. Let’s just say he adored Max and the other one: James? Jack? Whatever his name was, was a pain in his ass

Alec. During this month they had become more flirty and playful. Magnus couldn’t deny that he started to like him, a lot and was Definitely falling for the hazeled eyed man , and even though he hasn’t told him, in so many words, the amount of flirtatious comments and compliments he gave Alec was unreal.

On the other hand, Alec was also falling for Magnus. He tried not to, yes, but liking Magnus seemed the easiest and hardest thing of his life. He knew of all the compliments Magnus gave him but that didn’t mean anything that was just Magnus being Magnus.

Yes, during this month they had gotten to know quite a bit about eachother. If it wasn’t in the guitar lesson it would be at Alec’s house when Magnus, and sometimes clary, came round “to see Izzy.” Magnus also knew how much Alec hated clary which Magnus found hilarious.

Basically, both of them were falling for eachother. Pretty damn hard.

And Today, like all fridays, it was another guitar lesson for Magnus.

“So, Alexander, what will you be teaching me today?” Magnus said after tuning his guitar (which he has mastered by now)

“Well I found 10 songs that use only the 3 chords i’ve taught you already.”

“or, we could make out for half an hour.” Magnus half joked.

“Harhar, very funny. But we aren’t going to actually play one of the songs we are just going to practice changing between each chord for now.”

Magnus put his head back and groaned. This was usually a regular occurrence the Magnus was told to fo something.

“What now?”

“Chords are B O R I N G!” Magnus moaned like a child and Alec wondered what he saw in the man.

“Would you rather do finger picking? Because that is hard. heck, guitar Is hard Magnus.”

“I do like fingering.” Magnus smirked.

“For god sake Magnus, just play the damn chords.” Alec said losing his patience.

“You seem to be not in a very good mood today darling, what happened? Did you wake up too early? Did your tinder date cancel on you?”

Alec just aged him a death stare and even as annoying as Magnus was, he got the hint.

“Ok Darling, I get it. I will do the chord.”

Once he did all three chords he looked up proudly at Alec who seemed to be less tense than before.

“Well done, im impressed. Now try and put the E chord together with the A chord.”

“Before we do that I need to know if you are actually on tinder. I need to know if I have competition to win over thee Alexander Lightwood.”

Alec actually did laugh then, and blush. A lot.

“no. im not on any dating apps. You have me all to yourself.” Alec smirked

The two stared at each other for a while until Magnus started practising his chords.

  
___________________

  
“So Alexander what are you doing on this lovely Friday evening?” Magnus said as they finished their lesson.

“I am planning to go home and watch peaky blinders with Max. Jace and Izzy are probably going to go clubbing and try drag me along.”

“Izzy actually invited me to come clubbing with her tonight, you should come with her.” Magnus winked.

“I dont like clubs. Theres a lot of people, its very loud and I cant dance.”

Magnus actually gasped at that, “Alexander Lightwood: the man who can play everything and do everything, cant dance! Who knew!” He said dramatically.

“Everyone has to be bad at something.” Alec shrugged

“That doesn’t apply to me.” Magnus smirked.

Alec’s eyes widened and scoffed loudly, “so you are saying you are good at the guitar?”

“I am getting better!”

“You keep telling yourself that.”

“You are supposed to be my teacher, Alexander. You are supposed to give me words of encouragement, how could you betray me like this.” Magnus said dramatically holding his hand on his face.

“Bye Magnus.” Alec laughed.

“And now you are kicking me out. You really are horrible.”

“I am so sorry Magnus, I really would love to hear about all your antics, but I do have another student right about now actually.”

“Oh my god, I am so sorry Alexander, I will be out of your hair right away!” Magnus rushed grabbing all his things quickly, which made Alec feel very bad. To be honest he’d rather spend more time with Magnus than a 50 year old prick.

“I’m sorry darling for keeping you.” Magnus said.

“Magnus, it’s fine really. It doesn’t matter if im a bit late.”

“What happened to being Mr. Punctuality?” Magnus raised an eyebrow.

Alec didn’t answer but shrugged. Magnus chuckled lightly.

“if you go down to Josh, he will book our next lesson.”

“Perfect. I will see you soon.”

And then Magnus was gone not forgetting to wink at Alec before leaving.

Alec sighed before pulling himself together and going to find his next student.

  
__________________

 

When Alec got home he quickly made dinner for his siblings. The three other Lightwoods either couldn’t cook and nearly burned the kitchen down or couldn’t be bothered to get up and cook.

When he called everyone to dinner, Max rushed straight in as he always did and soon after Jace strutted in looking very smart.

“What’s got you all dressed up?”

“I have a date.” Jace announced and both Alec and Max choked on their food

“Really?” MAx asked.

Jace frowned, “Well no, Clary, you know the hot ginger? She’s going to the same club me and Iz are going to tonight and well i’m making my move.”

“Oh yeah, Magnus is going with Clary tonight too.” Alec said a little too happily.

“Well if Magnus is going you should definitely come.” Izzy called out from the hallway. The three men looked over to Izzy who was dressed very glamorously in a very short dress that showed a bit too much of her cleavage.

“And why would I do that?” Alec said breaking the silence.

Izzy rolled her eyes, “Because you are totally and utterly in love with the guy.”

“No i’m not!” Alec said a little too quickly and judging by the blush on his face he was definitely lying.

“You totally are!” Max grinned with a mouthful of food.

“Shut up and eat your food.” Alec grumbled at his siblings.

They all laughed at the table while Alec blatantly ignored them all.

“Ok now you really have to come with me and Jace.”

“What? No! Im not going to the club!”

“Why? You only go to gay clubs?” Jace smirked.

Alec gave him a disgusted look, “They are preferable yes, but no I would rather stay and sleep or watch shows with Max.”

“You can’t do that if I go out with you.”

“I would still rather stay home alone than go to a club!”

Izzy gave a maniacal laugh before patting her brother on the shoulder, “Oh big brother you dont have a choice.”

___________________

 

Magnus was meeting Clary and Izzy at Pandemonium at 7:30 pm and as owner of the club he had got there at 5 to do some paper work and to open the club at 6.

He greeted some regulars and spoke to his employees and by the time he had a couple of drinks that was when he saw Clary walking into the club.

“Hello Biscuit!” He greeted when she reached the bar.

“Hey Magnus, Izzy not here yet?”

“No but she’s always fashionably late.”

It was like Izzy had heard what they were saying as that was the moment she decided to glamorously strut into the club. Following close behind was a confident looking Jace and surprisingly Max and Alec had joined them but Clearly not wanting to be there.

Magnus couldn’t take his eyes off Alec. He looked smarter than usual and had actually brushed his hair. Magnus honestly didn’t know Alec owned anything other than black but boy did Alec look good in grey. It perfectly showed off his abs and muscular arms. The thought was forgotten when Izzy grabbed Magnus and pulled him into a hug.

“All the Lightwoods in one place, this is a lovely surprise.” Magnus smirked and looked over back at Alec who was clearly staring at Magnuns his jaw wide open. Max obviously had caught him because he quickly nudged his big brother.

Jace had walked over to Clary and started flirting with her, Clary blushing alot.

Magnus caught Alec rolling his eyes and couldn’t help but laugh. Izzy caught the two exchanging looks and smiled amusingly.

“Come on little bro, dance with me.” Izzy tried

“EW! No! Not happening, Im staying with Alec!”

Izzy gave Max the biggest death stare she could do and was about to ask him again but Magnus interrupted.

“i will dance with you darling.”

Magnus winked at Alec while Izzy gave Max another drink.

The boy turned to Alec who was blushing, “Come on Lets get a drink.”

 

___________________

 

 

After a couple of songs, and Izzy finding another dance partner, he decided to go and look for Alec. He soon spotted him alone and still at there bar. Where Max had run off to was a mystery to him. Well lucky for him he had Alec all to himself.

He walked behind the bar where the bartenders were and walked until he was face to face with Alec. When Alec saw him he laughed.

“I dont think you are supposed to go behind there Magnus.”

“You can if you are the owner of the club.”

Alec’s eyes widened and nearly choked on his beer, not before wincing at the taste obviously.

“You own this bar?”

“Yes darling, ive told you before.”

“You told me you owned a club, not this club, this club is really busy and popular Magnus.”

“So you thought my club would be boring and unsuccessful?” Magnus teased which only made Alecs eyes widen even more.

“No! I just am surprised thats all.”

“Well I guess we are both owners of a successful business. We are a match made in heaven.”

The two laughed and thats when Max decided to come back from what seemed like the bathroom. He turned to Alec.

“Yo, why is your boyfriend behind the bar?” And before Alec could hit his little idiot of a brother, Magnus chuckled and turned to Max.

“So it seems you are as clueless as your brother here.” He leaned on the counter with his chin rested in his hands. He watched the two Boys look at him obviously offended.

“Well I am sorry me and Alec dont go out much.” Max whined.

“Well yes, you are too busy playing your instruments. Im surprised you didn’t bring them along to be honest.

“We aren’t that bad!” Alec tried.”

Magnus smiled widely and leaned forward and squeezed Alec’s cheeks. He then cupped his face while saying. “i know darling, I was only teasing.”

Only after he did it, he realised that was a very couple-ee thing to do and he quickly pulled away. Max watched him smiling knowingly as Magnus went back around the bar and met the two lightwoods and sat next to Alec.

Magnus caught sight of Jace and Clary who were sitting in one of the booths, Clary laughing hysterically.

Alec followed Magnus’s eye sight and rolled his eyes.

“You know they are going to be gross together.” He grumbled

“I think its cute.” Izzy said from behind them leaning over to get her drink. “at least Jace had the courage to ask the person he likes out.”

The two exchanged some unreadable expressions while Max started laughing at them. Magnus didnt know what he missed but he knew it was important.

It was immediately forgotten when a song started to play and he smirked at the idea that popped into his head.

“Alexander,” he whispered which made the younger man shiver, “Dance with me.”

When Alec looked up at him blankly he jumped up and started to dance on the spot to emphasise what he just said. Alec just stared at Magnus hips, which were swaying to the music. Magnus rolled his eyes endearingly and grabbed Alec and pulled him up which made Alec snap out of whatever he was thinking about.

“No! I am not dancing.”

Magnus pouted and Alec has said it before but he could never say no to Magnus. hell, he’d at least try though.

“Come on bro, it will be funnnn”

“Yeah Alec!”

“I think you should really listen to your siblings Alexander.” Magnus smirked and before Alec could even reply Magnus was dragging him to the dance floor.

When Magnus stopped he immediately started dancing in front of Alec again and Alec stop there frozen. He had never danced before, what was he supposed to do. Magnus must’ve noticed Alec’s hesitation because he literally grabbed Alec’s arms and hooked them around his own hips. Magnus then hooked his arms around Alec and stepped closer so there chests were touching.

Both of their breaths hitched and they both knew that this was very intimate and innapropritate but neither seemed to care. They both just kept staring into each others eyes, Magnus still swaying to the music.

And then thats when Alec did the one thing he wished he didn’t do. He suddenly cupped MAgnus’ face and kissed him messily. Magnus made an “mmmpf” sound but soon after he started working with Alec and their lips were dancing around each other. The kiss felt so good and so right until they stopped and Alec realised what he had just done. He looked back at a wide eyed Magnus who seemed to be in some state of shock. And before Magnus could say something that Alec probably didn’t want to hear he jumped away.

“Im sorry Magnus… I… I shouldn’t have-“ he couldn’t even finish the sentence, instead he ran away, out of the bar before anyone could stop him. He knew Magnus didn’t want him and judging by Magnus’ reaction he didnt want the kiss. And yes, he kissed back, but that was what any kind person would do. So to save the horrible comments all he could do was run away.

Meanwhile, Magnus stood in the middle of the dance floor in shock. His fingers were pressed to his lips and a little smile formed on his face. Alec lightwood aka the man he had been crushing on bad had just kissed him, not to mention it was a hot and beautiful kiss and then he ran away. He thought Magnus didn’t want him? How could he think that? What was all the flirting for then?

Magnus looked over to the bar where Max and Izzy were. They were staring back at him smiling but quickly turning into a frown once they realised Alec had gone.

Magnus really needed to talk to Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed the chapter (and the new ep)
> 
> and sorry again for the late update.
> 
> hopefully I will get the next one posted soon, it will be 2 weeks max I promise 
> 
> see you soon :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drama

  
**_Saturday 5th March 5:32pm_ **

**_To Magnus:_ **

_Your lesson for next week is cancelled. Please contact Joshua to book another appointment._

 

  
**_Monday 14th March 10am_ **

_It turns out I overbooked and there will be no lesson. Sorry for the inconvenience_

 

  
**_Wednesday 26th March 4:56 pm_ **

Magnus. I am very sorry, but I have too many students that I teach at the moment and wont be able to teach you any more. If you want to carry on please contact josh and he will contact my other guitar teacher Lydia.

 

3 lessons.3 weeks since the kiss at his club and Alec had completely erased Magnus from his life. Magnus had called Alec straight away to say that he wanted to be with Alec but he never answered. He talked to Izzy, who said that he is not talking to her, he even tried talking to Max who just said Alec was being an absolute dick. Even after the last text he had sent Magnus and stormed into the music shop and tried to talk to Alec. Instead Josh told him that he couldn’t see him and showed him to a woman named Lydia who was so nice it was annoying. And ever since then he had been moping about either in his bed with Chairman or moaning to his customers in the shop. He hadn’t even set foot in the pandemonium since the incident.

Alec was also a wreck. He couldn’t face seeing Magnus even if Magnus did forgive him. He was too scared to answer the calls when Magnus rung; afraid to be shouted at for kissing him or something. So he had sent those texts and maybe Magnus would get the hint. But no, the man obviously still wanted to learn the guitar, but Alec couldn’t find it in him to teach the man who didn’t like him back. Trust me Alec kew he was being pathetic and he didn’t know for certain what Magnus thought, because well, he didn’t give him a chance, but why would someone like Magnus, like someone like him. He wasn’t like Jace when was good at everything to do with relationships. He couldn’t speak without stuttering to people he liked, he had no special moved he would do and he wasn’t even sure if he kissed right. And yes he was a gay mess so theres that. He still cared about Magnus, so if he wanted to learn guitar he could just do it with someone else. That someone else being his childhood gay best friend, who promised to marry him if he never came out. Lydia always had his back. But obviously Magnus didn’t want that either, and Alec had no clue what he wanted or what was going on in his brain. But he couldn’t care anymore, Magnus didn’t want him.

It was Monday and Magnus was back in his shop. It was only 11am so no one had really come in yet and Magnus just wish he was back in bed feeling sorry for himself. He was working on his own today so he had no one to keep him company, leaving him alone: just him and this thoughts. His mind went straight to Alec and the memories they shared over the couple of months. God how he loves the man.

That was new. He knew heh liked Alec but love? That was totally different. Normally the thought would scare him, but instead all he could feel was content and euphoria. And thats the first time he realised that he was in love with Alec lightwood. Okay, they’d known each other for about 3 months but whenever they spent time together it was magical and now more than ever he knew he had to sort things out with Alec.

The jingle from the door broke his thoughts and as he looked up he realised it was Max at the door.

“God you look awful.” He said almost sympathetically.

All Magnus could do was give him a death stare. Max put his hands up in surrender.

“I’m sorry I was just trying to break the ice.”

“Why did you come here Maxwell?” Magnus said impatiently

“I did actually come in to see how you were.”

“Oh, im peachy. Your brother kissed me and then runs away and pretends like nothing happened.”

“yeah I know hes stupid. Me and him have had many arguments over the last month about it. I say that you like him and he just goes “no he would never.” And then I say you do, because I know you do. The way you look at him and the way you talk to him, my brother is blind for not knowing.” Max gave him a small smile.

Magnus couldn’t help but return the smile. Even as young as max was he was very smart and knew what to say to everyone. “thank you Max. I really need to talk to him. I need to tell him I do like him. I need to tell him… I need to tell him that I am in love with him.”

Max’s eyes are comically wide and then he started grinning from ear to ear. He quickly rummaged into his pocket for his phone and then quickly flicked through something, Magnus just standing there confused.

“His first appointment is at 1pm today but you wont be able to go there because im assuming you are still at work. But he finishes with his last student at 6:30 get there for 6:15 so as soon as the person walks out rush straight in so eh cant avoid you.” Max quickly said.

And then Magnus understood what he was saying. Go to Alec and basically force him to talk to you. He could do that.

“What do I do about Josh though?”

“literally run passed him, he wont run after you. The kid is useless. Alec only hired him because he was eye candy for him.”

Magnus started laughing hysterically. “ I knew something was up with that boy!”  
Max smirked, “i’m guessing he doesn’t need the eye candy anymore.”

Magnus couldn’t bring himself to scold the boy. He just smiled and put his hand on Max.

“thank you Max. really. And I hope you and Alec get along again, you were really close.”

“We’ve been through worse and besides he will be better when you are back in his life.”

Right. He forgot that their parents basically abandoned them. He actually still didn’t know the full story to that.

“I will let you get back to work”

“Right, because you really are getting in the way of all these customers.”

Max looked around the shop and smiled before saying goodbye and leaving the shop.

Magnus checked the time. He had 7 hours until he could see Alec. 7 hours to practice his speech.

  
___________________

 

As soon as Max was out of Magnus’ eye site he sprinted home and didn’t stir until he got to the house. He needed to tell Izzy what was happening, if she hadn’t already gone to work.

He quickly unlocked the door and sprinted to Izzy’s room being stopped by Alec.

“Woah. Hey, why you running you never run?” Alec said eating cereal at the table. God did the man look exhausted.

“Er I thought I needed some exercise. Why are you still here?”

Alec looked at the boy suspiciously. “I don’t need to leave until 12, I have half an hour. Why aren’t you at work?”

“Mondays are my day off remember?”

“Right yeah, sorry, I’m completely out of it.”

Usually Max would ask if he really should go into work. But Alec needed to today.

“Yeah, so wheres Izzy.”

“Izzy should be at work but she’s still getting ready.”

Max didn’t reply he just sprinted to Izzys room making sure to close the door behind him.

Izzy was doing her makeup and smiled into the mirror noticing her brother.

“Hey lil bro.” She said happily.  
Max sat on the bed, and Izzy watched him frowning.”

“Are you ok?”

Max just took a deep breath, “Magnus is going to see Alec tonight and tell him he loves him.”

“WHAT!?” Izzy practically screamed dropping here eyeliner and turning around.

“Shhh, Alec will hear you.”

“How do you know?” Izzy said quieter.

“I kinda went to Magnus’ shop and talked to him. And told him when Alec got off work.”

Izzy smirked, “you are playing a dangerous game here Lightwood.”

“I learnt from the best.”

Izzy started laughing and then she coolant help from squealing because she was so excited.

“Whats going on in here?” Alec said when he opened the door.

“Nothing.” The both said in unison.

Alec raised his eyebrow, “Right… well i’m going to work, so see you both tonight.”

Max and Izzy exchanged smiles, “Ok have a great day.” They giggled.

Alec looked at them weirdly, “Right okay, bye.” And left the house.

When the heard the front door shut they both sighed.

“Alec really needs Magnus, he’s so uptight without him.” Izzy said solemnly.

“Yeah well thank me for their reunion. I should be number one Malec shipper!” Max smiled proudly.

“Little brother, i’m afraid you will have to fight me for that position.”

“hmmmm, well I didn’t see you try and get them to be together like I did.”

Izzy growled and jumped on Max playfully.

  
  
___________________

 

  
Magnus got off work at 4 and spent an hour and a half pacing the house practising his speech. It was only 5:45 he still had ages until he needed to be there but he couldn’t stand around for any longer. He was very nervous yet really excited in some way. He decided to walk to the music shop, maybe it would clear his head and calm him down.  
He got to the shop 6, cool he had time. He quickly went next door into Starbucks and got a coffee for himself. He took a deep breath, walked into the shop and weaved in and out of all the people looking at instruments. He watched Josh lock eyes with him and then looked very disorientated. Magnus quickly blew a kiss and ran up the stairs. He got up to the top of the stairs and was so set on the mission he was facing he didn’t realise that Lydia was in front of him until he walked into her and spilt his coffee.

“Fuck. I am so sorry.”

“Ah, its ok, I can clean it up, its fine.” She winced before looking up at Magnus and smiling.

“you are Magnus aren’t you, I remember talking to you a couple of days ago. Lydia?”

“Ah yes I remember. And I am so sorry spilling coffee over you.”

“Oh darling its fine don’t worry. I am sorry I wasted your coffee, you seemed like you needed it.” She said sympathetically.

Magnus was once again annoyed by Lydia’s friendliness.

“Well I would love to chat but I have to be somewhere.”

“Oh yeah thats right, good luck Magnus.” She winked and rushed down the stairs.

What was that about?

Magnus shook his head and rushed to the waiting room. 5 people were sitting in there. He recognised all of them from the other times hes been here but he had only really talked to Maia who was reluctantly smiling at him. She was Alec’s best friend after all.

“Hello Maia.” He smiled weakly.

“hey, how comes you are here.”

“I am telling a certain someone my feelings for them.” He said shakily.

Maia smile widely, “im glad you are doing this. Alec’s been a bit low lately.”

And once again Magnus heart broke for Alec. Did Alec really feel that sad because of him?

The two sat talking for a while catching up until he heard the door close and man, Magnus recognised as Bat happily walked out.

Magnus took a deep breath and turned to Maia. “i’m sorry darling, i’m going to have to cut this conversation short.”

“Its ok Magnus go get your man.” She smiled.

Magnus stood up and walked straight to Alec’s room. He took a moment and reluctantly opened the door.  
Straight away his eyes went to Alec who was quietly playing his guitar humming along. He looked so sad and exhausted which made Magnus frown. Magnus cleared his throat realising Alec didn’t know he was in there yet. Alec turned his head towards the noise and then his eyes locked with magnus. They stared at each other for a while.

“Can we talk?” He finally said after what seemed like forever of staring

“If you’ve come to tell me you don’t want to see me ever again and you don’t like me, I already know.” Alec grumbled.

“What? No, Alec. Please let me sit and talk?”

He waited a moment until Alec nodded and he sat on the chair opposite him. When Alec looked at him he took a deep breath and said what he had planned to say for weeks now.

“I really like you Alec. Hell im totally madly and crazily in love you it’s stupid. I I thought that was obvious from the amount flirting I’ve done since I met you. The first time I saw you I was like wow he’s very hot and has got a very good ass and then I got to know you and sure you came across as grumpy at first, you turned out to be thoughtful, kind wonderful, funny and even sexier than I imagined. Honestly it made me fall in love with you even more and I was too scared to say something because I never knew what you thought about me. You are very hard to read which I am definitly not used to Alexander. But darling, you’ve been quite the challenge and it’s been worth it.”

He paused for a second looking at Alec who was wide eyed and jaw to the floor.

“And then at my club you kissed me and you have no idea how long I’ve waited for that and I was so happy. And then you said sorry and ran away and didn’t talk to me like you didn’t think I wanted or you didn’t want me. Judging by your reaction I assumed it was because you thought I didn’t like you back, but now saying this maybe you regretted it because it was just a thing In the moment and you never liked me anyway. But what hurt my feelings was that we didn’t talk about it and not only did I lose one of my friends / potential boyfriend I lost my guitar teacher. Even if you don’t want this between us I still want to learn guitar. I came here to learn guitar. Not from the really nice lady but from you becuase Alexander, you are so talented it really annoys me. And by the way you can dance darling. I just needed to see you to tell you how I felt just in case you didn’t think there was a chance between us. but Alec, you don’t give yourself enough and any guy would be lucky to have you and if that’s not me I’m totally ok, well I will be anyway but I would still li you to teach me guitar, I didn’t keep coming here because you are hella attractive; that was only partly the reason.”

To let Alec know that he had finished he finally relaxed back in his chair feeling a weight lifted of his shoulders. The other man just stared back at him in shock.

“Please say something. I don’t want to sit here in silence.”

Alec finally snapped out of his daze and clearing his throat.

“I am not really sure what to say or how to say it as well as you said it but, I love you too. Literally, on our first session I was a mess. All I could think about was your lips and how way out of league you were for me. You started flirting with me and I just thought you did that to everyone, I couldn’t believe that someone like you could like someone like me because I’m just this guy who dresses in black who plays music too often. I got to know you more and the flirting didn’t stop and you started calling me Alexander which no one does which made me feel special In a way? I don’t know but when I got to know you, you were awesome and funny and there’s so many adjectives to describe you. I started to fall for you even more and I told myself “I don’t date students it’s unprofessional” to make me feel better and to not be disappointed when I never had a chance with you. And then I kissed you, honestly I didn’t even mean to it just felt right. And then I freaked out and I’m so sorry I just shut you out like that and assumed you never liked me back without talking to you, it just never crossed my mind. So I assumed you’d never talk to me again so I made it easier for you and cancelled your lessons, but you never quit. So I just thought yeah he just wants to learn guitar so I got my best friend to help. And now you are here and I still can’t believe that you like me. It’s crazy to me.”

Alec stopped taking a deep breath. Magnus, being pretty sure the man had finished his speech was left so speechless all he could do was grab Alec’s face and bring him into a kiss. Unlike last time, the kiss was slower and languid and so much more meaningful than the last. Alec broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Magnus. They both had tears in there eyes making Alec chuckle lightly.

“Is this a dream?”

“I sure hope not.” Magnus laughed.

Magnus leaned back into his chair finally feeling a weight off his shoulder. He just kissed Alec. They both just poured out there heart and soul to one another and its ok.

Magnus started laughing and Alec looked at him weirdly, “Why are you laughing?”

“i’m just so happy.”

“Me too. And im so sorry again for shutting you out like that.”

“Alexander its ok.” Magnus said cupping Alec’s face and kissing him again because he can now.

This time the kiss became messier and hungrier and soon they were panting into each others mouths.

“Do you want to come back to mine?” Magnus asked because sue him or wanting to spend time with Alec. They could make up all the times they missed.

“definitely.”

Alec tidied up the room and put his guitar in its case putting it on his back.

“How did you know when I was getting off anyway?” Alec suddenly realised

Magnus had to hold back a laugh, I dont think Alec realised his innuendo.

“I talked to Max this morning.”

“I knew he was acting strange! I knew he never runs!”   
Magnus laughed happily and took Alec’s hand leading him out. He lead him downstairs to where Alec stopped calling to Josh. He threw the keys at him, the boy didn’t even catch them, telling him to lock up.

When they got out the shop Magnus turned to Alec, “you know, you can fire Josh now. Im all the eye candy you need.” He winked

Alec started choking on nothing. “that wasn’t the only reason I hired him!”

“oh come on darling he’s like a lost puppy.”

“Thats why im keeping him! I feel to bad, im afraid he wont be able to survive the world on his own.”

And really Magnus couldn’t argue with that so he just threw his head back and laughed walking towards his house.

When they got home Alec quickly put his guitar down and as soon as he did that Magnus had pinned him up against a wall and kissed him roughly. They melted into the kiss and soon the kiss was getting them hornier and hornier.

“Bedroom.” Magnus prompted and obviously Alec didn’t know where he was going so he turned him around and started walking to the bedroom.

They then heard a yelp who turned out to be chairman and Alec had tripped over him.

“That’s chairman meow.” Magnus explained and Alec felt like he already knew the cat from the stories Magnus told him.

“Sorry.” Alec quickly said before kissing Magnus again and rushing to the bedroom.

That night the two didn’t sleep much. Instead it was filled with love, laughter and… orgasms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the morning after

The next morning the first thing Alec realised was that he wasn’t in his own bed. In fact the bed was much bigger and very comfortable. The memories from last night came rushing in and he instantly starting smiling. Magnus’ arm was flung across Alec’s bare torso and Magnus was cuddling close making Alec feel his light breathes. Alec was so happy its was unreal. How did he manage to get a man like Magnus?

He took a moment to watch Magnus and how peaceful he looked asleep. He still looked more beautiful than ever and who knew Magnus snored? yes, some people may think that watching people sleep was creepy but Alec called it romantic. As if Magnus sensed someone watching him he slowly opened his eyes and jumped a little when he saw Alec looking back at him.

“Stop watching me, its creepy.” Magnus grumbled but moved closer next to Alec and tangling their legs together even more.

“I am sorry I cant help it, you are too beautiful.” Alec said and for the first time since Alec knew Magnus the man actually blushed.

“You flatterer.”

“I mean it!” Alec said seriously staring at MAgnus, “i dont know why you want me, are you sure you aren’t just using me for sex.” Alec said jokingly.

Magnus frowned, “did you even listen to my speech yesterday? You are beautiful and amazing and talented and sexy and you deserve the world. But you are also good at sex so theres that.” Magnus laughed when Alec hit him.

“You know before last night I hadn’t had sex in months.” Alec admitted.

“So you were using ME for sex?” Magnus laughed.

Alec placed a light kiss on Magnus’ bare shoulder. “of course not.”

Magnus couldn’t hold himself back anymore so he straddled Alec, fully aware that both the men were still naked and kissed the man. Alec instantly melted into the kiss and cupping the older man’s face. They stayed in the same position for what seemed like forever until Alec’s phone buzzed. They both groaned but Magnus got off Alec handing the man his phone.

To Izzy:  
Have the day off today, Jace and Max said they will cover your lessons ;)

God did he love his siblings.

“Who texted you?” Magnus asked.

“Izzy. She said Jace and Max are covering my lessons so I dont have to go in today.” Alec said smiling widely.

Magnus smiled back at hi, “So you are going to stay here with me today?”  
“if you want me to, don’t you have work today?”

“eh the shop can stay closed today. The world wont end.” Magnus smirked cuddling close to Alec. Magnus looked so betrayed when Alec started wriggling away.

“What are you doing?”

Alec sat up looking at Magnus, “i’m going to cook some breakfast, is that a problem?”

Magnus laughed, “no not at all. Have fun working your fine ass around my kitchen though.”

Alec laughed back and got up before realising he was still naked. But before he could go around looking for his pants he felt Magnus smack his bum. He looked back questionably.

Magnus smirked, “you have no idea how long i’ve waited to do that.”

“You are unbelievable.”

Magnus just shrugged and let Alec rummage around looking around his pants. When Alec found his pants and was midway putting them on, Magnus saw him stop and freeze staring at something.

“please dont tell me you leave your guitar like that all the time?” Alec almost winced pointing at Magnus’ guitar which was layed out messily next to Magnus’ bed.

“nooooo….”

“Oh my god you do! Im afraid we are going to have to break up Magnus.”

Magnus smirked, “so we are boyfriends already Alexander?” He teased.

Alec paused before stuttering, “Don’t change the subject Magnus! Don’t you have a thing to hang it up with? Or at least put it somewhere safe!”

“It’s not a big deal.” Magnus said getting out of bed and putting his own clothes.

“What? Yes it is! You need to-“ Alec was interrupted when Magnus brought him into a kiss to distract him.

“Are you done?”

“Im buying you a peg to hang it up with.” Alec grumbled.

“Okay great, now go make me some breakfast.” Magnus said patting Alec’s bare chest.

Alec rolled his eyes but headed to the kitchen. Magnus leant on the door frame watching Alec struggle to work his way around the kitchen. Magnus thought about helping him, he really did, but he thought the situation was too adorable to stop it.

Alec did somehow manage to find his way around the kitchen andiron enough started making pancakes.

Magnus just sat watching tv cuddling with Chairman Meow until Alec called him to say he finished breakfast. The food looked wonderful and as soon as Magnus ate one bite he felt like he was about to have a foodgasm.

“God damn it Alexander!” Magnus moaned.

“What?”

“These pancakes are amazing! Seriously! You can play loads of different insturments, sing dance, you are excellent in bed and now you can cook. You are making me feel bad about myself, what cant you do”

“No I guess there isn’t.” Alec smirked

“You are a dick.” Magnus said fondly

“Ah But you love me.” Alec said. He didn’t even mean to say it, it had just come out. Magnus didn’t seem fazed though.

“I really do.” Magnus said. Because he did confess his love for the man yesterday

“Shut up and eat my delicious pancakes.”

The two giggled for a bit before finishing off the breakfast

 

___________

 

Shortly after brekfast they made their way over to couch and cuddled pretending to watch tv. Instead they ended up kissing eachother everywhere

And then they got interrupted by the chairman.

“Chairman! How dare you cockblock us!” Magnus moaned

“Aha, so this is the famous chairman I’ve heard so much about.” Alec smiled cautiously stroking the feline.

“The one and only. And be careful if the cat doesn’t like you, I can’t date you.” Magnus said seriously.

But that wasn’t an issue because straight away chairman jumped on Alec’s lap and curled up purring.

“I guess this means I can officially be your boyfriend now.”

“Yes I suppose it does.” Magnus teased.

Magnus also leaned forward dipping Alec’s chin so he could kiss the man quickly.

“Do you want to come to mine?” Alec said randomly.

Magnus looked at him waiting for Alec to carry on speaking.

“Well I have to take back my stuff and my guitar anyway. And no one is home so you can stay over for a bit.” Alec said shyly

“of course darling. Give me 15 minutes and I will be all yours.” Magnus stood up patting Alec’s face and smiling.

  
___________

 

Alec drove Magnus back to his house and they sat on the couch cuddling while watching reruns of Brooklyn nine nine. Every now and again Magnus, or Alec, would distract each other and stealing kisses, tickling each other or teasing eachother for some unknown reason.

“You remind me of Terry” Magnus whispered randomly.

Alec smirked, “Of course I do. He’s hot.”

“That and he’s big and muscly but a big softie.”

Alec scrunched up his eyes, “I am not a softie.”

Magnus sat up facing Alec so he could see him. “You totally are! You are just a big softie who is a romantic at heart.”

“no im not.” Alec grumbled

“Ok sure but you need to see this bit.” Magnus pointed at the tv changing the subject.

Alec laughed but didn’t complain when Magnus cuddled back into his side.

They watched tv for another couple fo hours until they both heard the door unlock. They both weren’t bothered to move to see who it was. They knew instantly who it was when they heard a shriek.

“Hello Isabelle.” Alec said rolling his eyes.

Izzy then appeared in front of them sitting on the coffee table excitedly.

“Tell me everything.” She smiled resting her head in her hands.

“Now, Now Isabelle we cant tell you everything.” Magnus smirked

Isabelle’s jaw just dropped open.

“So I take it you are together now?”

  
“No Izzy, we are sitting here cuddling because we don’t like each other.” Alec rolled his eyes

Izzy opened her mouth as if she was about to say something but was interrupted by the door again followed by two voices.

“Never fear, Jace and I are here!”

“And we bring Chinese.”

Alec rolled his eyes burying his face into Magnus’ shoulder

“Look what the cat dragged in.” Izzy

“We were here before you!” Alec grumbled.

The other two went silent and walked over to where Izzy was sitting. They both stared at Magnus and Alec. The three of them stood there in an uncomfortable silence.

“I did this! I got them together. This is all because of me SUCK IT BITCHES.” Max screamed high hiving himself.

Magnus laughed into Alec’s shoulder as Alec groaned.

“Thank god Magnus is back, Alec’s been a right bitch.”

“Good. It was his fault anyway.” Magnus smiled smugly at Alec as the other three said a mixture of “ooos” and “burrrnnnn”

“Hey! I wasn’t that bad!” Alec moaned and then the Izzy gave him a knowing look.

“Awh, dont worry darling I still love you.” Magnus cuddled Alec protectively

And then it went silent. Jace, Izzy and Max stared at the two wide eyed and jaws open.

“Now is the part when you say I love you too.” Jace whispered to Alec, who hit him on the arm.

“Yes, Alexander I would love to hear you say “i love you” again

“Again?!” Izzy exclaimed.

Alec rolled his eyes while Magnus had to hide a laugh.

“yes I said it yesterday, it’s not big deal.”

“Yes! Its totally a big deal! You’ve never said it to your past relationships!”

“Izzy!” Alec said gritting his teeth

“really?” Magnus said.

And then Magnus and Alec were staring at each other fondly. Everyone was silent.

“Ok but the Chinese is going to get cold so let’s eat.” Max said.

“I better be off then.” Magnus said starting to get up.

“No. Stay. We bought so much Chinese we could feed a village. Stay and eat with us.” Jace said.

“Are you sure? I do have dinner at home.”

“Stay Magnus.” Izzy said.

Magnus sat basically on top of Alec while Jace took out all the dishes.

“You don’t have to stay if you dont want to.” Alec whispered into Magnus’ ear.

“I want to stay. And I can tell your siblings all the weird shit you do in our lessons.” Magnus smiled.

“you dont have any stories to tell.”

“Try me.”

“Oi Love Birds. Food.” Max smiled at them.

 

___________

 

  
Magnus ended up staying a lot longer than they intended. Once they ate food Alec’s siblings started telling stories to Magnus about Alec. And then Max forced the rest of them to watch an episode of rick and morty. 1 episode turned into 3 and soon it was nearly turning 12 am.

“I better get going. I need to go back for Chairman.” Magnus said hiding his disappointment.

“Okay I will walk you to the door.” Alec said solemnly walking him to the door.

“Make sure to use protection!”

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

“I walking him to the door.” Alec said angrily behind Magnus.

“I’m sorry about them.” Alec said as they reached the door.

Magnus started to rub Alec’s arm, “don’t worry Alexander. They are your siblings it’s endearing.”

“Try living with them.” Alec rolled his eyes and before Magnus could reply he carried on, “When will I see you again?”  
Magnus thought about that for a moment because he actually didn’t know.

“Soon I hope. You are going to teach me guitar again and I know you have a busy schedule but you can always come into the shop or we can have date nights. Either way I don’t think I can cope without seeing you at least once a week.” Magnus said stroking Alec’s face.

Alec did his cute little slanty smirk and leaned into the touch. “I will look forward to it.”

Magnus couldn’t help but pull Alec in for a feathery kiss. Which was instantly ruined by Izzy, Jace and Max cheering.

Alec may to may not have flipped them off. But ignored them nonetheless.

“Text me when you are home.”

“What a gentleman you are Alexander. “Magnus teased walking out of the door.

“Bye Alec. Bye Izzy, Jace and Max.”

“Bye Magnus.” Alec whispered followed by a chorus of noise.

Magnus kissed him quickly before rushing away into the darkness 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading. this is the last chapter before the epilogue so I hope you enjoy
> 
> as always follow me on twitter: @cryingovermalec
> 
> see you all soon


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 year later

Magnus woke up on his bed, Well it was his and Alec’s bed now, and he immediately slung his arm to the other side of the bed feeling for Alec. It was almost instinct to do this now after a year of being together. Since the day they kissed they hadn’t spent a day apart, even if it was for a moment in Magnus’ shop or not.

Early on in their relationship Alec had started to call magnus’ home his home and would sleep there most of the time. Occasionally Magnus would sleep at Alec’s but Alec was always paranoid one of his siblings would walk in on them at any moment.

So 6 months into their relationship Magnus asked Alec to move in with him, Alec didn’t even have to think about his answer and that week was spent him moving his stuff in. And what came with Alec? All his instruments of course. Everywhere Magnus looked there was some kind of instrument but Magnus wouldn’t change it for the world.

Magnus still wasn’t used to waking up to alec next to him, and their morning cuddles they shared even after 6 months. Sometimes Magnus would wake up and Alec wasn’t there, which Magnus quickly learnt was because Alec had early lessons and didn’t want to disturb his boyfriend. Which seemed to be the case this morning.

Magnus opened one eye to check properly for Alec but all he saw was chairman at the bottom of the bed.

However he did see a note of some kind on the nightstand. Alec normally left cute little notes for Magnus in the morning. Magnus couldn’t help but feel excited to read this one. And before he knew it he lifted out of the bed and picked up the pink note Alec left him.

 

 

_Mags,_

_Had an early session and didn’t want to wake you, you looked too cute to wake up._

_I left waffles on the side for you._

_See you later, love you_

_-A x_

 

 

God he loved the man.

What was also great about this day was that it was Friday. Meaning he had a day off and he had a guitar lesson with Alec.

Yes he was still learning Guitar, in fact he had actually gotten pretty good, well not as good as Alec but you get it. When they first got together Alec had given Magnus lessons again straight away and made it permanent. Alec liked to keep it strictly professional which sometimes happened, but neither one couldn’t keep their hands off eachother. Sue them. They were in love.

Their banter from the first time they met never stopped, in fact it had grew if anything.

Magnus was also still working on paying for the lesson aswell. Alec was a stubborn man and refused to let his boyfriend boyfriend, although Magnus did try every week.

Magnus was brought out of his thoughts when chairman meow started meowing at his feet.

“Ok, Ok, let me get changed and I will give you breakfast,” Magnus rolled his eyes.

Getting dressed took much longer than necessary. He was so sleepy he barely could change and it didn’t help that he kept daydreaming about Alec and his butt.

“your breakfast sir.” Magnus bowed to his cat.

His phone then started to ring and answered it before he even checked who was calling him.

“Hello?”

“Magnus, Hey.”

“Catarina! What a lovely surprise!” He greeted his friend.

“I have a favour to ask.” Catarina asked nervously.

“anything for you.”

“Can you babysit Madzie tonight, I can’t find a babysitter.”

“Of course! You know how much me and Alec love her. it’s not our first time babysitting after her.”

“Yeah well she’s starting to be hard work and she thinks she’s a sassy 4 year old.”

“Me and Alec will be fine for a few hours. Text me the time you are dropping her off.”

“Thank you Magnus. I mean it.”

“No problem darling. Anything for you.”

Magnus hung up the phone and started to get ready for his day

 

___________

 

 

when it got to 4pm Magnus had got his guitar and started walking to Alec’s shop. His lesson wasn’t until 4:30 but he always liked to get there early.

When he arrived, He walked straight into the shop and quickly said hello to all the regulars in the shop. Only for a second though, before walking over to Joshua.

Yes, Joshua still worked there, Magnus actually payed for him to get a course on being an assistant. Magnus actually considered the 20 year old like a son to him, which was weird considering Alec used to think he was attractive but the three of them had spent a lot of time together and Magnus really liked the ginger haired boy.

“Hello Josh.”

“Hey Magnus! How are you?” Josh smiled.

“I am good thank you. Can you do me a favour?”

“Sure!”

“Alexander still won’t let me pay for our sessions so I am going to pay you.”

“I dont think-“

“You don’t have a choice in this darling.” Magnus interrupted giving him money.

“Just go upstairs.” Josh laughed but accepting the money.

“Thank you for giving me permission.” Magnus teased as he ran upstairs.

At the top of the stairs he bumped into a very tired looking Lydia.

“Hey Lydia!”

“Hello Magnus.” Lydia smiled.

“Have you finished for the day?” Magnus asked   
  
“I sure have, I’m assuming you have a lesson with Alec?” Lydia gave Magnus a knowing smile   
  
“I sure am.”

“That’s good, he’s been a bit grumpy today. I tried cheering up but it seems not even his childhood best friend can.”

“Thank you Lydia. I will make sure to cheer him up.”

Magnus smiled at her one last time before skipping passed her

“You can go straight in by the way he just finished with his last student.” Lydia called after him.

He nodded to her and ran straight passed the waiting room and down the corridor to Alec’s room.

He opened the door and straight away saw Alec tiredly looking through his computer.

He knocked on he door to get his boyfriends attention. Alec looked up and immediately smiled back at Magnus.

“Hello Alexander.” Magnus smiled walking over to Alec and sat on his lap and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

“Hey.” Alec replied quietly.

“Are you okay?” Magnus asked brushing a strand of Alec’s hair out of his face.

“Yeah just the last few students have been annoying me.”

“Who are they, I am going to kill them for putting my boyfriend in such a bad mood.” Magnus said standing up walking out, Alec stopping him and pulling him back on his lap.

“it doesn’t matter anymore you are here now.”

“Such a romantic.” Magnus said cupping Alec’s face to kiss Alec.

“Okay. Sit on the other chair let’s see how well you can play the song I gave you.”

Magnus huffed but go tout of Alec’s lap and sat opposite him.

“You know I still cant believe you gave me a Taylor Swift song to learn. I should’ve banned you from having sex with me for a week. No maybe even a month!”

“That would’ve been harder for you than me.”

“Are you saying I have no self control?” Magnus exclaimed.

“When it comes to me: yes, you have no control.”

“You know I liked it better when you were like “Oh Magnus, how can someone like you be with someone like me.” Magnus imitated Alec.

Alec just shook his head in defeat.

“Stop stalling and play the damn song.”

Magnus groaned but played the song to Alec while giving him the biggest death stare he could. Alec actually had to keep hiding his face because he was laughing so hard.

“You are such a dick.” Magnus said once he finished the song.

“It’s pretty funny if you ask me.” Alec choked between laughs.

“you better get me a new song because i’m not playing this for one more second.”

“Are you really supposed to speak to your guitar teacher with that tone?” Alec groaned.

“I can when he’s me super duper hot and sexy boyfriend.” Magnus teased waiting for Alec’s reaction. And his smile grew when Alec started to blush.

 “I still can’t believe you still blush like that!”magnus giggled

“It’s a curse.” Alec grumbled

“Awh my poor baby.” Magnus pouted stroking Alec’s face. Alec instinctively leant into the touch

“But Seriously, I am not playing Taylor swift anymore.”

“Any Taylor swift song?” Alec gasped. Magnus gave Alec a death stare.

“Ok, Ok fine, let’s see what other songs I can teach you.” Alec said as he turned back to his computer and clicked through different songs.

“Right you have and option of: Drake, sam smith, Ed sheeran or basically any Disney song.”

“You’d love me to learn ed sheeran wouldn’t you?” Magnus smirked.

Alec looked at him blankly.

“Come on. Don’t tell me you don’t have a thing for baby faced gingers.”

“No i more have a thing for Indonesian men, with great fashion sense and wears makeup.” Alec smirked.

“You are impossible.” Magnus smiled

“I learnt it from you.”

“I created a monster.” Magnus said, “I love you for it though.”

“I love you too.” Alec smiled bringing Magnus in for a kiss.

After they pulled apart Alec checked the time.

“We’ve got 10 minutes left of the lesson so there’s no point learning a new song today. So how about you play Taylor swift one more time.”

Magnus threw a violin bow at Alec.

“Hey! You shouldn’t throw that at me! It’s expensive!”

“You know you’ve never played your violin for me. Are you sure you can really play?”

“Oh I’m sure. 10 years of my parents forcing me to go will be forever sewed into my brain.” Alec said almost angrily.

“You know if I ever meet your parents I’m going to have big words with them.”

“I’m sorry if you ever have to meet my parents.”

“I’m sorry that you will never get to meet mine.”

Alec and Magnus stared at each-other sadly until alec’s alarm went off.

“When are you off tonight?” Magnus said before getting up.

“I will be home at 6:30.”

“Perfect. Oh and we also are looking after madzie tonight for Catarina.”

Magnus melted when he watched Alec’s face lite up.

  
“What time.”

“6”

“i will get home as soon as I can.”

“Theres no rush darling.” Magnus said walking to the door, Alec following close behind.

Magnus turned back, realising how close him and Alec were. And even after a Year of dating Alec still left Magnus breathless. All Magnus could do in the moment was war his arms around Alec’s neck and kiss him softly.

“Goodbye Darling,” Magnus said and was out the door before Alec could reply.

 

___________

 

  
“Magnus thank you again for looking after Madzie.”

“It really isn’t a problem. We have fun don’t we sweet pea.” Magnus smiled at Madzie who nodded her head furiously.

“Right. Well she’s already had dinner, so she should be okay. I will be back in an hour or two but I shan’t be too long and-“

“Cat. It’s okay. Me and Alec are in control. We will be fine. Go have fun.”

Catarina smiled again and kneeled down to Madzie.

“Bye Kiddo. I wont be too late okay? And be good for uncle Alec and Uncle Magnus okay? Good girl.”

“Go!” Magnus said before Catarina could say anything else. Catarina kissed Magnus and Madzie’s cheek and ran to her guitar.

Magnus closed the door and kneeled down beside Madzie.

“So young one what would you like to do?  
“Can we watch a film?” Madzie asked.

“I tell you what. We will make popcorn and then find a Disney film to watch yeah?”

“What’s pop-corn?” Madzie tilted her head up at Magnus

“Has Cat never let you try popcorn? No of course she hasn’t, well you are going to love it. But we got to keep it a secret?” Magnus said laughing when Madzie started to giggle.

 

  
___________

 

  
Once magnus had made the popcorn the 2 went into the living room and Magnus let Madzie pick the film. She ended up picking the Lion King and they had watched the first 10 minutes when Alec walked in.

“Hellooo!” Alec sang when he walked in.

Madzie, who was curled into Magnus, immediately sat up and ran to Alec.

“Aleeeec.” Madzie shouted, running into Alec, the man making an “oof” sound.

“Hey Madzie!” Alec laughed hugging Madzie.

“Do you wanna watch Lion King with me and Magnus?” Madzie asked.

“Sure.”

Madzie pulled at Alec’s coat sleeve and rushed to the living room where Magnus was laughing at the two. He watched Madzie run in pulling Alec in and then pushing Alec on the couch next to Magnus.

“Hello.” Magnus laughed.

“Hey.” Alec smiled.

Magnus cupped Alec’s face and kissed him.

“Ew!” Madzie giggled.

Magnus gasped comically.

“What are you “ew-ing” about? You will kiss boys when you are older.”

“Kissing is gross.”

“You say that but you’ve never kissed anyone.” Alec chimed in.

“Uh huh. James kissed me on the cheek last week in class.” Madzie said matter of factly.

Alec and Magnus laughed.

“Is James your boyfriend?”

“He was, but I broke up with him because he kissed someone else on the cheek.”

Alec and Magnus gasped and Alec whispered to Magnus, “So much drama for 4 year olds.”

Magnus laughed into Alec’s shoulder before Madzie once again ruined their moment.

“What is that?” Madzie said pointing to to the guitar that was hung on the wall.

“That is a guitar. You play music with it.” Alec smiled.

“Like a p-piano?”

“Exactly like a piano! Do you want to try it?”

Madzie looked at Alec shyly and slowly nodded.

“Hold on let me get you a special guitar.” Alec jumped up and hopped out of the room for a moment then running back into the room with a little ukulele.

He kneeled down in front of Madzie, who was sitting next to Magnus.

“This is a tiny guitar. Made especially for little people.”

“I am not little.” Madzie huffed making Magnus laugh.

“No but the big guitars are too big and you wont be able to play anything.”

Magnus watched silently as his boyfriend taught Madzie how to play a couple of chords. Magnus sat there in happiness and watching the two he couldn’t help but wonder about his and Alec’s future. Maybe they would have kids someday but that was a conversation he would have to have with Alec at some point.

After Madzie and Alec played a bit of music they went back to watching Lion King. Half way through Madzie curled in between the two and fell asleep. And then not long after that Catarina had come to pick her up. She thanked the men and carried Madzie back to her car, Magnus and Alec waving them off.

They then flopped back onto the couch in each others arms not really paying attention to the TV.

“Have you ever thought about having kids?” Magnus blurted out.

Alec looked at Magnus with an unreadable expression.

“Ive never really thought about it. I never really thought it was an option for me. But I love children, ive always had. So if I could have one in the future, I would definitely have one with you. What about you?” Alec said softly.

“I love children, ive always wanted them. And I love Madzie, and I saw you with Madzie and it just made me want them even more. Especially with you, if thats what you want anyway.”

Alec turned Magnus’ face so they were staring at each other. “I would love to have children with you in the future.”

“Can we adopt more than one? Because I was so lonely as a child and you seem so happy with all your siblings. I want our children to have happiness.” Magnus said almost vulnerably.

Alec hugged Magnus tightly, “Of course”

“I love you Alexander.”

“I love you too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading this story, it has meant so much to me.
> 
> mostly, thank you to the people who have read my fics from the beginning. thanks for being my biggest fans.
> 
> you can all read my other fics and as always follow my twitter @cryingovermalec.
> 
> keep a look out for more stories coming up!
> 
> see you all soon

**Author's Note:**

> IM BACK WITH A NEW STORY ALREADY, AYO.
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter this was the only an introduction the next chapter is much better I promise!
> 
> I dont have a specific posting schedule, normally I post every week to 2 weeks, sometimes you get a couple a week but that doesn't always happen. if it will take me longer than three I will let you guys know.
> 
> I also don't write smut, because ya know its a bit awkward but I do the lead up and most of it,,, ok bye lol
> 
> im so excited to be doing another story if you want to read my other story go ahead!
> 
> I hope you liked this.


End file.
